<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yes homo by Rsbry_Beret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083268">yes homo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsbry_Beret/pseuds/Rsbry_Beret'>Rsbry_Beret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Get Together, Getting Together, M/M, Texting, but mostly fluff i promise, just a little tiny bit of angst, text fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsbry_Beret/pseuds/Rsbry_Beret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leif: Was Love, Actually always like that?<br/>Tobin&lt;3 : weird and heterosexual?<br/>Leif: No<br/>Leif: Well yeah, I guess.<br/>Leif: I meant a LOT of people fell in love with their bosses.<br/>Tobin&lt;3 : …<br/>Leif: What?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobin Batra/Leif Donnelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>yes homo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>full disclosure, thinking of nicknames that tobin uses in his phone (i headcanon he changes them constantly and i quickly wished i didn’t) took longer than thinking of, like, plot. this is a long way of saying please look at the nicknames because i put too much effort into them</p><p>also woa different format than normal. this is my first time writing in this style so fingers crossed haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobillionaire: leif<br/>
Tobillionaire: leif.<br/>
Tobillionaire: leif leif leiffff<br/>
Tobillionaire: best friend in the whole world<br/>
Tobillionaire: apple of my eye<br/>
Tobillionaire: hakuna of my tata<br/>
LeifHimAlone: Wtf Tobin<br/>
Tobillionaire: !!!!<br/>
Tobillionaire: is cereal a soup?<br/>
LeifHimAlone: Actually what the fuck<br/>
LeifHimAlome: No. Obviously no, Tobin.<br/>
Tobillionaire: hear me out<br/>
LeifHimAlone: Under no circumstances will I do that.<br/>
Tobillionaire: the milk is broth<br/>
LeifHimAlone: You’re a monster.<br/>
Tobillionaire: YOUR closed minded<br/>
LeifHimAlone: I know you used the wrong “you’re” just to spite me and I want you to know that I’m rising above right now.<br/>
Tobillionaire: woa maybe yore right<br/>
LeifMeAlone: Okay, you can fuck RIGHT off</p><p>-</p><p>Leif: Thai or Italian?<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : ithailian<br/>
Leif: You suck.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : only spaghetti in this house of the lord<br/>
Leif: Is that you saying Italian?<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : yea</p><p>-</p><p>Toblerone: u love me, right?<br/>
Beif: What did you do?<br/>
Toblerone: i asked first<br/>
Toblerone: you are taking a long time to write “yes”<br/>
Toblerone: my dude??????? do you LOVE me?<br/>
Beif: Conditionally.<br/>
Toblerone: ???? unconditionally***<br/>
Beif: I know what I said.<br/>
Beif: What did you do?<br/>
Toblerone: blinds shouldn’t be fucking called that<br/>
Toblerone: i could see out of them!<br/>
Beif: What did you fucking do Tobin<br/>
Toblerone: the name is MISLEADING<br/>
Beif: Did you destroy our blinds, Tobin!?<br/>
Toblerone: no wtf?<br/>
Toblerone: why would i do that no<br/>
Toblerone: i drew eyeballs on them lol<br/>
Beif: Hey. Why.<br/>
Toblerone: idk &lt;3</p><p>-</p><p>Leif: Tobin.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : yes darling?<br/>
Leif: No.<br/>
Leif: I need you to be very honest with me right now.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : shit yea ofc what’s up<br/>
Leif: Did you leave your toothbrush in the sink?<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : ...that definitely SOUNDS like something i would do lol<br/>
Leif: Dude.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : babe.<br/>
Leif: No.<br/>
Leif: That’s so unsanitary!<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : ur MOM is unsanitary oh shit burn haha<br/>
Leif: It’s like living with a twelve-year-old.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : ur MOM is a twelve-year-old<br/>
Leif: ?<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : i admit that wasn’t one of my stronger ones, yeah.</p><p>-</p><p>TobinnieThePooh: do octopus feel thoughts?<br/>
McDonnellyds: Okay, first of all, nobody feels thoughts, that sentence is totally incomprehensible.<br/>
McDonnellyds: Second of all, yes.<br/>
TobinnieThePooh: oh shit for real?<br/>
McDonnellyds: Have you watched My Octopus Teacher?<br/>
TobinnieThePooh: do i look like someone who would watch a tv show named my octopus teacher ???<br/>
McDonnellyds: Fuck you, it’s a documentary and it made me cry<br/>
TobinnieThePooh: are u ok<br/>
McDonnellyds: It was an emotional ordeal, alright?<br/>
TobinnieThePooh: do you want to watch Star Trek my dude? i’m Concerned.<br/>
McDonnellyds: Space gays!<br/>
TobinnieThePooh: ur two favorite things lol<br/>
McDonnellyds: I want to argue, but…</p><p>-</p><p>Leif: Was Love, Actually always like that?<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : weird and heterosexual?<br/>
Leif: No<br/>
Leif: Well yeah, I guess.<br/>
Leif: I meant a LOT of people fell in love with their bosses.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : …<br/>
Leif: What?<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : I don’t want to bring this up again but… my dude…<br/>
Leif: I’m so confused right now, what?<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : oh my god, forget about it </p><p>-</p><p>Toto: listen, unironically, the song stacys mom is really good<br/>
BirdEnthusiast: No.<br/>
Toto: if you ignore the lyrics! if u ignore the lyrics u gotta admit it’s so good<br/>
BirdEnthusiast: I’m leaving you.<br/>
Toto: just like my mom!<br/>
BirdEnthusiast: All the “Your Mom” jokes… it all makes sense now…<br/>
Toto: friends don’t psychoanalyze friends, bitch<br/>
BirdEnthusiast: It’s my love language though.<br/>
Toto: ...psychoanalysis???<br/>
BirdEnthusiast: Yes.<br/>
Toto: well aight then go ahead i guess<br/>
BirdEnthusiast: Like, keep going with the bit?<br/>
Toto: commit to it, man<br/>
BirdEnthusiast: I don’t know anything about psychology<br/>
Toto: you dug this grave now keep digging<br/>
BirdEnthusiast: I love Sigmund Freud!<br/>
Toto: you win, bit over</p><p>-</p><p>Leif: Help coffeeshoo girl flirting eth me how do i maje her stop<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : omg?<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : tell her ur in a relationship<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : start acting weird or drink ur coffee rly gross or smtn<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : hey wait!!! just tell her ur flattered but not interested right now!<br/>
Leif: Hah! No.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : u survived!!!!!!!<br/>
Leif: Barely.<br/>
Leif: I said I had a boyfriend.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : was she that pushy?? do i need to go fight a random girl for u because i will do that if u want me to<br/>
Leif: No she was nice! I’m just awkward haha.<br/>
Leif: Don’t fight anyone please.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : don’t worry baby, we both know ur the protective one in this relationship &lt;3<br/>
Leif: Ahahahaha what???<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : that was. an awkward response?<br/>
Leif: No haha I just thought<br/>
Leif: Idk.<br/>
Leif: Okay this is weird can we move on?<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : yea ok</p><p>-</p><p>Bat(ra)man: shark tunnel at the aquarium, my beloved<br/>
LeifLaughLove: We get it, you like sharks.<br/>
Bat(ra)man: i’m gay for sharks<br/>
LeifLaughLove: What does that even mean?<br/>
LeifLaughLove: I see you typing, nevermind, I don’t want to know.<br/>
Bat(ra)man: i just need someone to kiss me in the shark tunnel<br/>
Bat(ra)man: there is nowhere in our galaxy more romantic than shark tunnel<br/>
LeifLaughLove: I’m alarmed by how serious you seem right now<br/>
Bat(ra)man: the homoerotic subtext of the shark tunnel…<br/>
LeifLaughLove: It REALLY sounds like you want to fuck a shark right now, Tobin.<br/>
Bat(ra)man: noooooo!!<br/>
Bat(ra)man: the lighting is nice and soft! and the colors are so pretty!! and it’s dark so it feels cozy and intimate and the shape is nice idk.<br/>
Bat(ra)man: plus i’ve never seen anyone in the shark tunnel who isn’t grinning off their face, and people are their prettiest when they’re smiling.<br/>
LeifLaughLove: Huh.<br/>
LeifLaughLove: ...At sharks?<br/>
Bat(ra)man: okay, i don’t want to have sex with sharks, i feel like u don’t understand that i don’t want to sex it up with a shark</p><p>-</p><p>Leif: Does Target carry wine?<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : yes<br/>
Leif: How did you know so quickly?<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : why did you ask???<br/>
Leif: ...Touché.</p><p>-</p><p>Batrararasputin: milo from atlantis can GET IT<br/>
DumbGeniusIdiot: … The animated character?<br/>
Batrararasputin: i said what i said<br/>
DumbGeniusIdiot: I went as Milo for halloween one year, actually!<br/>
Batrararasputin: i know lol<br/>
DumbGeniusIdiot: Oh yeah haha, you helped me with it, duh.<br/>
Batrararasputin: that’s not what i was<br/>
Batrararasputin: okay.<br/>
Batrararasputin: well you look JUST LIKE him leif, so it was an easy costume<br/>
DumbGeniusIdiot: Oh thanks! That was a really fun year. </p><p>-</p><p>Leif: I support Clytemnestra 100%<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : ??<br/>
Leif: Old Greek woman who killed her cheating husband Agamemnon<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : haha agamemnon is a dumb name<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : good for her!<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : did she remarry a cool dude and go kick butt with him?<br/>
Leif: Uh.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : “uh” ????<br/>
Leif: Sure, yeah.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : awesome!! she deserves it :)<br/>
Leif: On a separate note, do you think lying is always bad or are there exceptions?<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : lol ok uh<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : i mean if a kids pet fish died u don’t TELL them it died. ur like “don’t worry Blubber is in the ocean now”<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : don’t introduce ur child to the clammy hands of death before at LEAST middle school<br/>
Leif: That’s such a good example actually, thanks so much. </p><p>-</p><p>TobiWanKenobi: u got a package<br/>
ArthurTheAardvark: MY CARDIGAN!<br/>
TobiWanKenobi: omg enthusiasm, hi<br/>
ArthurTheAardvark: YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND IT’S IN BI COLORS<br/>
TobiWanKenobi: YOOOO!!<br/>
ArthurTheAardvark: I KNOW!<br/>
ArthurTheAardvark: I’m going to wear it to work tomorrow!<br/>
TobiWanKenobi: omg with ur rainbow socks???<br/>
ArthurTheAardvark: Forget everything I ever said when you weren’t in the room, you’re a GENIUS.<br/>
TobiWanKenobi: wait what<br/>
ArthurTheAardvark: The socks! Yes, with the socks!<br/>
TobiWanKenobi: no back up what</p><p>-</p><p>Leif: You know how I’m picking my niece up from her driving lesson today?<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : ye?<br/>
Leif: I asked her how it went and she said “Silence, heterosexual.”<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : omg<br/>
Leif: What do I do???<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : dude ur niece is way cooler than you already<br/>
Leif: I’m not heterosexual!<br/>
Tobin: honey, i know<br/>
Leif: No.<br/>
Leif: She called me hetero!!<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : juST SAY U ARENT THEN<br/>
Leif: FINE I WILL.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : …<br/>
Leif: She’s bi too, we had a bonding moment.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : aww<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : told u so<br/>
Leif: I never said you were right.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : it was implied :,)</p><p>-</p><p>ToWeBinKnew: hey u like me, right?<br/>
ChickenLittle: What is it this time.<br/>
ToWeBinKnew: insecurity :(<br/>
ChickenLittle: Oh.<br/>
ChickenLittle: Yeah Tobin, I like you a lot.<br/>
ToWeBinKnew: ok<br/>
ChickenLittle: You doing okay?<br/>
ToWeBinKnew: yeah<br/>
ChickenLittle: Okay.<br/>
ChickenLittle: If you ever want to talk about it. I’m here.<br/>
ToWeBinKnew: yeah.<br/>
ToWeBinKnew: wanna like. watch Iron Man together ?<br/>
ChickenLittle: Yeah! One second, I’ll grab chips.<br/>
ChickenLittle: Salt and vinegar or your gross lime thing?<br/>
ToWeBinKnew: i think you know.<br/>
ChickenLittle: I was hoping I was wrong :(</p><p>-</p><p>Leif: Doing okay today?<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : doing better today!!!<br/>
Leif: :)<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : :)<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : thanks for yesterday man<br/>
Leif: It was nothing, Tobes.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : no, rly<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : it meant a lot<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : dunno why u put up with me sometimes, bro<br/>
Leif: You’re my favorite person, I’m not “putting up with you”.<br/>
Leif: Dumbass. I love you, you’re my best friend.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : oh<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : ok :)<br/>
Leif: Okay.<br/>
Leif: ...here’s where you compliment me back, Tobin.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : omg idiot<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : you’re my favorite person too, dummy. i don’t know what i’d do without you<br/>
Leif: :) Neat.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : ????? neat???<br/>
Leif: Idk, I thought I wanted to be complimented but now I feel awkward<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : dumb boy. stupid lad. &lt;3</p><p>-</p><p>Toboggan: new word just dropped!!<br/>
Leifite: Omg?<br/>
Toboggan: january 2021 baby, my boy meriam webster<br/>
Leifite: Are you going to talk about ASMR again?<br/>
Toboggan: well NOW i am!!<br/>
Toboggan: love those funky noises<br/>
Leifite: I know, Tobin<br/>
Toboggan: it’s relaxing!!!!!<br/>
Leifite: I know, Tobin.<br/>
Toboggan: no okay anyway<br/>
Toboggan: my fav of the additions- BIPOC is officially in the dictionary, plus second gentleman<br/>
Leifite: Nice!<br/>
Leifite: I’m looking up the article now one second.<br/>
Toboggan: we’re already a few months late it’s fine lol<br/>
Leifite: Hygge is nice<br/>
Toboggan: oh nice!<br/>
Toboggan: use it in a sentence, coward<br/>
Leifite: … Do you ever think that maybe we’re nerds?<br/>
Toboggan: obviously we’re nerds Leif<br/>
Leifite: But like, REALLY nerds.<br/>
Toboggan: ?? we ARE really nerds?<br/>
Leifite: I mean, pathetic nerds.<br/>
Toboggan: my DUDE. we still play with lego and i know for a FACT you have a binder of plot inconsistencies in the star wars universe.<br/>
Toboggan: don’t play, man, we’re fully dorks<br/>
Leifite: :(<br/>
Toboggan: **two player game from be more chill starts playing** don’t worry my lad smart is the new cool<br/>
Leifite: The gay subtext of that song…<br/>
Toboggan: that’s exactly why i chose it, babe &lt;3</p><p>-</p><p>Leif: Why do you call me “babe” and “darling” and stuff?<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : do you want me to stop?<br/>
Leif: I didn’t say that.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : because you always say ‘no’ when i do it and i thought it was a joking thing but if you were serious i can stop<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : oh ok<br/>
Leif: I just wanted to know why<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : ...does it matter?<br/>
Leif: No<br/>
Leif: I mean, kind of. It matters to me.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : right<br/>
Leif: I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Tobin<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : no it’s totally fair it’s fine<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : well i guess it’s just like. an affection thing? pet names and stuff. and i know your love language is words of affirmation so idk i thought it would be nice?<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : if u don’t like it just tell me! it’s fine<br/>
Leif: I never said I didn’t like it!<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : so you do like it?<br/>
Leif: I mean<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : leif it’s fine, you can say you don’t! it’s totally okay!!<br/>
Leif: I do like it!<br/>
Leif: I like it, Tobin, I like the pet memes, okay?<br/>
Leif: Too much, probably.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : what do you mean, too much?<br/>
Leif: Nothing. Forget about it.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : leif.<br/>
Leif: Seriously it’s not important<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : please?<br/>
Leif: Let it go, Tobin, christ.<br/>
Leif: Don’t you know how to leave anything alone?<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : ok. </p><p>-</p><p>Toboggan: i’m ordering in, do you want chinese or pizza?<br/>
Leif: Tobes<br/>
Toboggan: yeah man?<br/>
Leif: I’m sorry, can we talk about it?<br/>
Toboggan: not right now. chinese or pizza?<br/>
Leif: Chinese.<br/>
Leif: Whenever you want to talk, let me know.<br/>
Toboggan: chinese it is. </p><p>-</p><p>Leif: Weather forecast says rain today<br/>
Tobin: thanks for the heads up bro<br/>
Leif: Yeah.<br/>
Tobin: soon. promise.<br/>
Leif: Okay</p><p>-</p><p>Toboggan: can we talk about it over text? it’s easier<br/>
Leif: Yeah, of course!<br/>
Leif: Tobin I’m so sorry, I lashed out because I was getting defensive and it wasn’t fair to you<br/>
Toboggan: and i shouldn’t have pushed and i shouldn’t have iced you out for three days<br/>
Leif: You weren’t being too pushy, I was being weird about it.<br/>
Toboggan: i still shouldn’t have done the silent treatment thing<br/>
Leif: I hope you won’t do that in the future, yeah. It sucked. I missed you.<br/>
Toboggan: i missed you too, leif.<br/>
Toboggan: can i ask about the pet name thing?<br/>
Leif: I’d prefer if you didn’t.<br/>
Toboggan: ok. that’s fine<br/>
Leif: Uh<br/>
Leif: I wouldn’t mind if you kept using them though.<br/>
Toboggan: i kind of need more than ‘wouldnt mind’<br/>
Toboggan: u get that, right?<br/>
Leif: I get it.<br/>
Leif: Yeah, okay. I like the pet names, and I’d like if you kept using them.<br/>
Toboggan: awesome ok!<br/>
Toboggan: sure thing then, babe.<br/>
Leif: Cool.<br/>
Toboggan: lmao sure cool<br/>
Toboggan: so… are we good?<br/>
Leif: I think so. Do you think so?<br/>
Toboggan: yeah.<br/>
Leif: Alright then :)<br/>
Toboggan: alright :)</p><p>-</p><p>Leif: My phone charger broke again<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : oh oof<br/>
Leif: It’s the third one in two months.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : oH OOF<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : it shouldn’t be happening that often???<br/>
Leif: Tell me about it.<br/>
Leif: I think I’m cursed.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : awww poor cursed baby :(((<br/>
Leif: Stop finding joy in my pain :(<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : sorry sweetheart &lt;3<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : phone chargers are so expensive too?<br/>
Leif: They’re like fifteen dollars ?<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : do u know how many costco hotdogs u could buy with fifteen dollars<br/>
Leif: Like ten-ish??<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : like ten-ish hotdogs!!<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : this is basically robbery. this is why i hate The Man<br/>
Leif: Okay yeah, but The Man isn’t breaking my phone chargers, I am<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : babe pls let me be angry on ur behalf<br/>
Leif: You just want to feel punk rock :/<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : that too lol</p><p>-</p><p>Tobitch: okay but there’s nothing more punk rock than libraries!<br/>
NissanLeif: Omg Tobin I love you but you’re not punk rock<br/>
Tobitch: federal taxes (and local budgets and stuff) used to pay for civil welfare!!<br/>
NissanLeif: I’m not disagreeing with you and libraries are awesome but my dude.<br/>
Tobitch: silence, lover<br/>
Tobitch: loser******<br/>
Tobitch: actually i like lover, i’m adding that to ur pet name arsenal<br/>
NissanLeif: arsenal<br/>
Tobitch: kill em with kindness</p><p>-</p><p>Leif: I like “lover”<br/>
Tobin&lt;3: yeah?<br/>
Leif: Yeah.<br/>
Leif: I think I’m ready to talk about my weird pet name thing if you want.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : yeah ofc. whenever ur ready leif.<br/>
Leif: Okay. Uhhh okay<br/>
Leif: Basically.<br/>
Leif: This is so awkward okay<br/>
Leif: I said I liked it when you used pet names for me too much because sometimes I feel like I like YOU too much.<br/>
Leif: And the ‘darling’ and ‘babe’ and stuff would sometimes remind me that like. I didn’t have you in the way I wanted to have you?<br/>
Leif: That sounded weird and possessive, sorry.<br/>
Leif: I’m trying to say that I really like you Tobin. As a friend and also romantically.<br/>
Leif: No pressure<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : i had no idea<br/>
Leif: I kinda figured, yeah<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : leif i’ve been flirting with you for years<br/>
Leif: What<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : like literally since I met you? i still do it constantly<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : i thought you were just not engaging because… idk, you didn’t like me or something but<br/>
Leif: No I definitely like you.<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : i like you too.<br/>
Leif: I really wish this wasn’t happening over text<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : yeah it was easier to start with but<br/>
Leif: I’m coming out to the kitchen so I can kiss you<br/>
Tobin&lt;3 : please do oh wait here you are haha bye okay</p><p>-</p><p>Scubatra: babe?<br/>
Lover: Yeah?<br/>
Scubatra: don’t think about a white bear<br/>
Lover: You suck you suck you suck<br/>
Scubatra: don’t worry sweetheart i’ll remind u not to think about it throughout the day &lt;3<br/>
Lover: Some things never change I guess jfc<br/>
Lover: This is what I get for setting you loose in the psych section. Don't use the punk rock -ness of libraries for evil Tobin :(<br/>
Scubatra: so yOU ADMIT THEYRE PUNK ROCK<br/>
Lover: Wait no<br/>
Scubatra: AND THAT THEREFORE I AM PUNK ROCK BY PROXY<br/>
Lover: What have I done<br/>
Scubatra: :D you love me<br/>
Lover: begrudgingly<br/>
Scubatra: 71 scrabble points, nice<br/>
Lover: :)<br/>
Scubatra: i love you too, dork<br/>
Lover: Cool<br/>
Scubatra: lol cool<br/>
Lover: Shut up<br/>
Scubatra: get used to it babe, ur gonna be hearing my voice for YEARS if i have anything to say about it<br/>
Lover: I guess if I’ve made it this long, the rest of my life won’t be so difficult<br/>
Scubatra: that was really romantic and insulting at the same time<br/>
Lover: &lt;3<br/>
Scubatra: loser<br/>
Lover: Lover<br/>
Scubatra: touche.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m fully aware that i’m dating this with the dictionary bit but i thought of the line “new word just dropped” and physically HAD to use it</p><p>neat tho! i finished writing it, you finished reading it! good job us!!! commenters, i owe u a life debt or at least an air-high-five :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>